


The Ghost of Wayland Manor

by beclynn_herondale



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ghosts, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beclynn_herondale/pseuds/beclynn_herondale
Summary: Hope you enjoy this, I wanted more Céline and Jace content
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Céline Herondale & Jace Wayland
Kudos: 5





	The Ghost of Wayland Manor

It was a rainy day at the manor and Jonathan was sitting at the piano playing a song, on days when he felt sad the piano was always a comfort, he chose to learn piano cause he felt called to it in a way.  
He wondered if the woman would come today, she always did on the days his father was angry, and today was one of those days, whenever he messed up his father got angry, he didn't mean to but he did, and he does need to do better.

"You always play such lovely songs, little one," said the woman

She was a ghost, he didn't know why she hadn't moved on and she didn't speak of herself, she came on days when he was sad and he would tell her about plants and listen to him play the piano, his father couldn't see her and he thought it was cool that there was someone only her could see.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming," he said

"I'll always come, to keep a friend company," she answered

"Do you want to hear the new notes I learned?" He asked

"I would like that," she said and sat on the piano bench next to him, like all ghosts she was transparent and you could see through her, so really she wasn't actually sitting he supposed.

She listened to him play and didn't say anything just watched as he hit the keys, he was often lonely here especially when his father would be gone for weeks and it was really just him, he could take care of himself but he was still lonely, when the woman came and visited him he would feel happy and wouldn't be as alone.

He didn't know her name, and never asked he figured if she wanted him to know she would tell him, she always looked so sad except when he played to piano for her, or told her about plants.

"I loved piano when I was alive," she said

"Did you know how to play?" He asked

"No, but I loved listening to it," she answered, "I always wished I could though."

He felt sad for her, she was a Shadowhunter she told him once, he assumed she died young while fighting demons, and he felt bad she never got to do something that she wanted.

"Did you have a family?" He asked her, not meaning to pry, but just curious

"I did but they did not love me," she said

"That's sad," he said 

"I did have someone I loved but he did not love me back in the same way," she said 

"Did he love you in another way?" 

"I think perhaps as a friend," she said, "but I am not sure."

"My father says love destroys," he told her

And she looked upset by that, he hadn't meant to upset her, he hadn't meant to do something wrong again

"Your father is a harsh man isn't he," she said

"I don't know, I mean he is nice sometimes."

"I am afraid this may be the last time I see you," she said  
And he felt an aching sadness

"Why?" he asked sounding upset but not meaning too.

"I must move on, and besides you have things you will do in the future, I know it, and you don't need a ghost to keep you from those things," she told him.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes maybe longer and said

"Will you at least tell me something else about you before you go?"

"I suppose I can, when I was alive I made many mistakes that lead to my downfall, I was a hurt and lonely girl who wanted love and would do anything for it, I regret the things I did for it, I placed my trust in someone who betrayed me in the end, and I wish I hadn't been so stupid, but I wasn't the only one, there were others and we all payed for the person we trusted in," she told him

"Who was he?" Jonathan asked her

"Valentine Morgenstern," she answered and looked at him

"He betrayed you?" He asked

"Yes, but I should have known he would and I did in a way, but I was too blinded by my want for love that I didn't escape when I could, he promised me love and like a fool I took the bait," she said.

"Is that why you died?" He asked

"Yes, Valentine killed me, I had something he wanted, and by the end I was of no use to him anymore, but before that he had the person I loved killed," she said in such a said voice it made him want to hug her but he knew he couldn't

"Are you at peace now?" He asked 

"No, but I'll try to be, when I was alive I was always trying, but there is a reason I haven't moved on yet, but I think I can now since the reason I couldn't doesn't seem to need me anymore," she said

"What reason?" he asked

"I can't tell you but I hope maybe one day we'll see each other again," she said

And he didn't pry, knowing it was better to not ask

"What's your name?" he asked

"I can't say, but I'll give you my initials C. M." She said

"Ok, C.M. ," he said and she gave a little laugh.

"You take care of yourself my little friend," she said

"I'll try," he told her

"One more thing before I go, can I sing you a lullaby in french, you said you love the language right?" She said

"Yes, and I would like that," he said to her

And after that she left, kissing him on the top of his head as a goodbye, but since she was a ghost he couldn't feel it, he wished he could have, his father never gave him hugs or kisses on the head, he wondered what it must be like to get them all the time like in the books. 

"Hey miss," he said

And she turned around and said "Yes?" 

"Don't be sad anymore, I am sure once you move on things will be better," he told her

"I think you may be right little one," she said and then disappeared.

He would miss the company but hopefully she would be at peace.

He went back to the piano and played the tune she sang to him.

And he wondered if he would ever find a friend again, probably not though, and he would never love anyone, the ghost woman was okay because she was a ghost, but real people were dangerous to get attached to and love.  
Like his father said 'To love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed.'

\----------

As she was leaving she thought to herself 'goodbye my sunshine', wishing she could spill the truth to her son but knowing he wouldn't understand and wouldn't want to put the burden on him, and she wasn't sure if he would believe her, but how she wished she could have held him in her arms just once and been able to kiss him on the head and give him a mother's love but it was her own fault she would never be able to do that. The pain in her heart was always too much to bear, and she couldn't risk accidentally letting anything out.

She just hoped one day he will know actual love finally, and hoped that Valentine really would be dead then too, maybe some day someone will come along and love her boy and give him the things she never could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, I wanted more Céline and Jace content


End file.
